La forêt
by MybeDarkmoon
Summary: un amour c'est formé entre Sasuke et Naruto et c'est le rêve. Mais attention une femme se mèle de leur cachoteries. Pas pour les yaoi-phobe! NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: ****vous l'avez déjà vu, mais pour les personnes qui s'en rappelle plus: la forêt**

**Auteur: ****Mybe Darkmoon**

**Couple: ****Roulement de tambours: Sasu Naru, et oui**

**Disclaimer: ****Ils ne sont évidament pas a moi, dommage j'ai quand même beaucoup d'imagination ******

**NOTE: Désoler pour les fôtses(fautes), et oui je ne suis pas parfaite (même si j'aimerais sa!)**

**NOTE2: Je ne suis pas écrivaine et je ne voulais pas l'être non plus je fais juste cette fic pour le plaisir**

**ATENTION!: beaucoup de chapitre à venir.**

**NOTE3: BONNE LECTURE!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**La forêt**

**Chapitre 1**

**Naruto se trouvais dans la forêt de Konoha, puisqu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Kakashi.**

**-Kakashi sensei, où êtes vous?? Dis Naruto en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de sa bouche et en tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Il est sûrement en retard comme d'habitude **

**Alors Naruto s'assit à terre et croisa les bras sur son ventre. Quelque temps après, Sasuke vint le rejoindre, mais Naruto n'y fit pas attention. Sakura arriva ensuite en courant pensant qu'elle étais en retard. **

**-Ah bonjour Sasuke, Kakashi n'est toujours pas revenue?? Interrogea Sakura**

**-Bonjour Sakura, dit joyeusement Naruto. Non sensei n'est toujours pas revenue. Mais toi sa va hein?**

**-Ouais, ouais… dit Sakura en regardant toujours Sasuke.**

**Kakashi arriva enfin en avant des enfants toujours son livre dans ses mains.**

**-Bonjour les enfants, dit distraitement Kakashi.**

**-Bonjour sensei, dirent l'équipe numéro 7. Vous êtes encore en retard.**

**-**_**Quelle sorte d'excuse va t il encore inventer cette fois?**_** Pensa Sakura qui étais découragé par le comportement de son sensei**

**-Oui désolé les enfants, je me promenais pour aller a la forêt, mais en passant devant un magasin j'ai trouver la suite d'un de mes livres préféré. Alors je me suis arrêter pour l'acheter, dit Kakashi en passant une main dans ses cheveux.**

**-Venons en au but, dit Sasuke toujours aussi froid. Pourquoi nous avoir convoqué ici a se que je sache nous sommes en congé jusqu'à lundi.**

-Oui bon, c'étais pour vous dire que maintenant nous allons être en congé jusqu'à mercredi en fin de compte, dit Kakashi toujours souriant sous son masque.

**-Pourquoi sensei?? Demanda Naruto, s'y content d'entendre cette bonne nouvelle.**

**-J'y venais justement, dit Kakashi sur le même ton que d'habitude. Cette semaine, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de demande au bureau de l'Hokage. Alors sa veut dire que nous n'auront pas de mission jusqu'à quelle que temps, mais sa ne veut pas dire que je ne veut vous voir vous entraîner. Je dois partir vous vous n'avez pas de travail mais moi oui.**

**-Oui Kakashi sensei, dirent l'équipe.**

**-Et bien moi je vais aller manger, tu viens avec moi Sakura? Demanda Naruto avec un large sourire.**

**-Non sa ne me tente pas, dit Sakura et toi Sasuke tu veut peut-être venir te promener avec moi hein?**

**Mais Sasuke ne l'écouta pas, il regarda plutôt Naruto, qui sen allais, déçu par la réponse de Sakura.**

_**-**__**comment fait-il pour s'intéresser à une fille qui ne le regarde même pas**__**… pensa Sasuke. **_

**Chapitre 2**

Naruto s'en alla de la forêt pour se rendre a la ville. Tête basse et les mains dans ses poches. Sa ne faisait que 5 minutes qu'il étais parti de sa rencontre avec Kakashi et son groupe. Il n'en revenait pas encore de se que Sakura lui avait dit et qu' après elle aille parler a Sasuke, comme il lui en voulait.

- _il est si proche avec les filles et moi je ne suis pas encore capable de le dépasser. Ah, comme il m'énerve des fois,_ pensa Naruto du plus profond de lui même.

**Il continua à marcher d'un pied lasse. Bientôt il arriva à son village. Il avait encore qu'elle que sous dans son porte-feuille en forme de grenouille et il avait faim. Il alla donc a son restaurant préféré où on préparait les meilleurs ramens en ville.**

**Après sa réflexion Sasuke parti du sens opposé à celle de Naruto, il avait en tête d'aller s'entraîner dans la forêt.**

**-Hey, Sasuke! Tu n'a pas répondus à ma question!! Hurla Sakura quand il s'élança dans les bois. Bon, et bien je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi j'ai plutôt faim moi aussi, et après une bonne séance d'entraînement peut-être que je vais réussir de trouver Sasuke.**

**Elle parti du même sens que Naruto avait emprunté quelle que secondes avant.**

**Sasuke, lui, se trouvait bizarre pourquoi prenait il pitié de Naruto? Oui il l'aimait bien en ami, mais quand même pourquoi pensait il toujours a lui?**

**-**_**Oh mais qui est là-bas? C'est drôle il se tien a l'endroit où je m'entraîne a presque touts les jours!**_** Ce dit intérieurement Sasuke.**

**Il arriva en avant du plus haut et du plus grand arbre de tout le village de konoha, mais Shikamaru s'y trouvait déjà.**

**-hey, bonjour Sasuke, que fait tu ici? Lui lança shikamaru.**

**-Bonjour, tu c'est je pourrait te demander la même chose, dit Sasuke.**

**-Et ben je suis venu ici pour m'entraîner tu sais il faut quand même pas que je perd la forme surtout que c'est temps ci il n'y a presque plus de mission à faire mon sensei me la dit se matin, a dit shikamaru en se grattant le derrière de la tête comme si il ne savais pas trop quoi dire.**

**-Oui à nous aussi c'est quand même étrange.**

**-bon bien, nous somme deux au même endroit pourquoi pas s'entraîner ensemble et puis peut-être que nous pourrions nous aider mutuellement, dis shikamaru.**

**-Ouais, pourquoi pas, dis Sasuke. Tu sais je ne t'ai pas connue comme sa!**

**-comme quoi?**

**-bien je veux dire on dirai que tu est une personne qui n'est pas trop… enfin laisse tomber, dit Sasuke en haussant les épaules. Et bien est ce qu'on commence notre entraînement? **

**-Bien sure, dit Shikamaru en baissant enfin le bras.**

**C'est comme sa qu'ils commencèrent à s'entraîner même si entre la séance ils ne se dirent pas grand chose. Puis vint le temps de partir de cette endroit pour aller manger. Un bref salut de la par des deux jeunes homme et partirent en direction du village.**

**Sasuke ne mangea pas beaucoup quelle que chose lui comprimait l'estomac. Peut-être une arrière pensée? Puis lui revint en tête qu'il avait vu un objet brillant en revenant du village il s'avait dit qu'il allait venir le chercher plus tard et s'étais le moment ou jamais. Il commença donc à marcher lentement sur le chemin du retour pour la forêt mais quelle que chose d'inattendue se produisit quand il tourna. Une tache orange lui rentra dedans. Sasuke reconnue tout de suite Naruto.**

**-Naruto tu pourrais pas regarder où tu marche? Lui dit brutalement Sasuke.**

**Ils se relevèrent et s'époussetèrent un peu.**

**-Désoler Sasuke, je suis pressé et je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais, dit Naruto en baissant la tête. Je suis entrain de chercher un objet, si tu le trouve, met moi au courant!**

**-Mais il ressemble à quoi? Hurla Sasuke.**

**Mais Naruto ne l'entendis pas. Il c'étais mis à courir.**

**-**_**Peut-être que c'est l'objet brillant que j'ai vu à l'entré de la forêt… Je vais aller le chercher et après lui demander si c'est à lui, **_**se dit Sasuke.**

**Il parti donc vers la forêt pour aller voir l'objet en question.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Mybe: Et oui j'ai mis 2 Chapitre parce que je ne voulais pas être cruel à cause que mon yaoi va vraiment commencer dans le prochain Chapitre  (même si il est quand même un peut parti.).

**Mybe (encore) : Reviews svp pour des conseils ou critiques! Je les prends bien. Pas obliger si vous ne voulez pas!! Hihi**

**Bonne lecture des prochains chapitres!!**

**:p **


	2. Chapter 2

J'espère que vous n'avez pas commencé par se chapitre, alors je ne vais pas me répéter!

Désolé, mais cette semaine je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews  mais peut-être une autre fois!

Note: Désolé je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de fautes!!

Muze: Naruto, Sasuke et mon amie Mélie(surnom)!!

ATTENTION: Non aux yaoiphobes! Désoler je sais je me répète!!

Note: Cette histoire est écrite à l'improviste!! Sa veut donc dire que même moi, ne sais pas comment sa va se finir!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 3

Sasuke se pencha et pris un petit objet rond, dur et froid. C'étais un anneau, couleur argent. Sasuke l'examina longuement avant de penser ceci:

-_Je n'ais jamais vu Naruto avec un anneau au doigt?! Pourquoi nous l'aurai-t-il caché? C'est étrange, mais je vais quand même lui demandé si sa lui appartiens. _

Il parti donc encore une fois vers le village pour remettre l'anneau à son ami.

Naruto, lui cherchait son anneau. C'étais un anneau qu'il avait trouvé une semaine plutôt dans la rue. Les gens lui disaient quelle n'avait aucune valeur, mais pas pour Naruto, parce que pour lui c'étais un signe. Le même jour, Sasuke lui avait adressé la parole, se qu'il ne fait pas vraiment d'habitude. Ce qui pour lui étais un signe de bonne chance. Alors, il pris l'anneau en guise de souvenir. Même si il ne la portai jamais, il l'aimait pareil.

-Où est tu mon anneau? Marmonna Naruto pour lui même. Elle ne devrai pas être bien loin je me rappelle de l'avoir mis dans ma poche se matin avant d'aller voir Kakashi sensei avec les autres. Bon ben, toute cette recherche ma ouvert l'appétit, je vais aller manger un peu avant de continuer.

Naruto alla donc chez lui, la tête basse. Rendu chez lui il se fit des nouilles et prit la peinte de lait pour la boire sans verre. Pendant qu'il mangeait on cogna à la porte.

-_Tien je me demande bien qui c'est… d'habitude personnes viens cogner à ma port! _S'étonna Naruto.

Il parti donc vers la porte. en l'ouvrant il vit Sasuke de l'autre côté.

-Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là, dit Naruto les yeux grands ouverts.

-Ouais… Aux faite tu ma dit tantôt que tu cherchais un objet… Et bien moi j'en ai trouvé justement un, dit Sasuke en montrant l'anneau dans le creux de sa main. Est ce qu'il est à toi?

-Euh… oui il est à moi, dit Naruto avec un très grand sourire dans la figure. Merci beaucoup Sasuke!!

Naruto s'élança dans les bras de Sasuke et le s'erras contre lui. Naruto, quelques secondes après, venait juste de remarquer son geste. Alors il s'éloignât de Sasuke et rougie malgré lui

-Eh… Merci Sasuke…Dit Naruto en détournant le regard.

Naruto s'enfuis de Sasuke et ferma la porte avec fracas. Sasuke était resté devant la porte, ébahit par le geste de Naruto et se posait des questions.

-_pourquoi m'a-t-il enlacé? Pourquoi à-t-il rougi et pourquoi ses-t-il enfuit aussi vite??… je voulais juste lui parler._

Sasuke se retourna et parti du porche de Naruto, mais après quelles que pas, il s'immobilisa et regarda en arrière de lui pour contempler la maison.

-_Et si il éprouvait des sentiments envers moi… Et moi qu'es ce que je ressens pour lui?_ _Mais pourquoi je me pose autant de questions, nous somme juste amis… enfin, je le crois?_

Après ses réflexions, il se remit à marcher comme si de rien était.

Naruto, après avoir fermé la porte, s'appuya dessus et se laissa tombé en position assise pour mieux réfléchir.

-_Pourquoi je l'ai s'erré? Ce n'étais qu'un réflexe parce que j'étais heureux… enfin, je crois. Mais lui, qu'est ce qu'il a pensé de sa? J'espère que ce n'est pas du mal… Et puis je me demande… si il a des sentiments envers moi… Et moi??? Mais non pourquoi je me pose ses questions idiotes… Nous ne somme que des… Amis? Bon c'est assez! Je vais allé prendre un peu d'aire frais je crois que j'en ai bien de besoin et si sa ne marche pas, une bonne sieste pour toi Naruto Uzumaki._

Il parti donc dehors à la course, mais sorti de sa maison par la porte de derrière et glissa l'anneau dans sa poche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mybe: Voilà pour ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimezzz!!

Naruto: Pourquoi dans chaque fic que les fangirls font, moi et Sasuke nous sommes ensembles?!

Mybe: Peut-être parce que vous êtes trop beau, ensemble et pas toutes les fics son comme ça!

Sasuke :…

Naruto: C'est injuste!! Nous devrions êtres payés pour faire c'est rôles là!!

Sasuke: (sort une pencarte de no where qui est marqué dessus: J'approuve!)

Mybe: Comment pourrai-je si vous existé même pas??

Naruto-Sasuke : O.o

Mybe: J'aurais du me taire. En tout cas laisser moi de reviews SVP et je m'efforcerais de l'ai répondre cette fois ci!! Et dites moi si vous aimé mieux avec 1 seul chapitre à la fois ou 2!!


	3. Chapter 3

Rebonjour… Désoler pour se très long retard mais je suis là maintenant et avec un nouveaux chapitre!!

Et bien commençons!!

**Chapitre 4**

-Hey Naruto… Psst, dit Konohamaru le plus discrètement possible.

-Bonjour Konohamaru, dit Naruto exaspéré par les cachettes que prenait Konohamaru. Mais que fais tu là?

Konohamaru était devant une clôture et avait pris soin d'emmener son drap de camouflage, mais comme d'habitude, il l'avait mis à l'envers.

-Et bien j'essayais de vous surprendre Chef, mais on dirait que sa ne va pas… vous ne m'avez même pas vu entrain de me cacher, mais d'habitude vous le faite tout le temps! Chef est ce que vous allez bien??

-Mais… bien sûre, dit Naruto en faisant un sourire mal assuré.

-Bien alors je n'ai plus rien a faire ici, dit Konohamaru en levant la tête.

-Mais tu me dit sa comme sa pourquoi tu t'en va tout de suite on aurait pus se parler non? Dit Naruto en le regardant s'en aller.

-J'aimerais bien rester, mais j'ai des cours cette après-midi alors à plus-tard, dit Konohamaru en courant vers l'académie.

-Au revoir!! Dit Naruto en lui faisant un sourire. Alors si tout le monde est à l'académie ou s'entraîne, je crois bien que je vais le faire moi aussi, se dis Naruto tout haut.

Il parti donc vers la forêt où la plupart de ses amis s'entraînait déjà. Entre autre, Kiba, Hinata et Shino.

-Bonjour Naruto, dit Kiba.

Shino lui fit un signe de la main car il étais entrain d'attraper des insectes et Hinata était trop gênée pour lui parler.

-Bonjour Kiba, Hinata et Shino, dit Naruto content de les voirs là.

-Hey nous somme entrain de s'entraîner veux tu te joindre à nous, lui demanda Kiba.

-Oui c'est justement pour sa que je suis ici!, dis Naruto. Alors vous non plus vous n'avez pas de mission jusqu'à mercredi?

-Et non malheureusement, lui dit Kiba. En plus nous n'avons rien à faire ses temps-ci, ces dommage.

C'est comme sa que les amis commencèrent à s'entraîner. Kiba trouva drôle que Naruto ne parle pas beaucoup pendant l'entraînement… D'habitude c'est une vrai pie. Mais Naruto pensait à se qui s'étais passé avec Sasuke, et se demandait vraiment beaucoup de questions. Il vint enfin le temps pour les jeunes enfants de se dissiper pour rentrer chez eux. Naruto leurs dit au revoir et parti lui aussi de son côté.

Pendant la journée Sasuke erra longtemps dans la ville. Il pensait à qui il pourrait confier ce qui étais arrivé avec Naruto. Il fallait aussi qu'il démêle ses sentiments envers lui… amitié… ou amour?? Il en étais plus sur.

-_À qui pourrai-je confier cela ? si j'y pense bien, je crois que personne ne peut m'aider… Sakura serait sûrement jalouse tandis que Ino aurait tôt faite de le dire à tout le monde. Je ne peut me confier à personne… Je crois… Je crois que la meilleure façon sa serait d'en parler avec Naruto, mais… peut-être qu'il me repousserait… Et bien je crois pas qu'il est encore chez lui… Je vais me promener encore un peut et je vais rentrer._

-Hey Sasuke! Hurla Sakura en s'approchant.

Sasuke se retourna et la contempla.

-_Je suis sur qu'elle va me demander de faire quelle que chose avec elle… Ah et pourquoi pas? Ca me changera peut-être les idées? Sauf si ça devient trop embarrassant._

-Qu'est ce que tu veut? Dit Sasuke en penchant la tête de côté quand elle fut assez proche de lui.

-Bonjour Sasuke, dit Sakura les yeux plein d'étoiles. Je me demandais si je pourrait peut-être marcher avec toi? Je regarde tes yeux et on dirait que sa ne va pas ? Puis-je t'aider, sa me ferais plaisir.

-Ouais… justement j'ai un problème, dit Sasuke en pensant de faire attention pour ne pas glisser le mot (amour) ou (Naruto).

-Oui??

-Et bien… Tu vois, j'ai faite quelle que chose à quelle qu'un, se qui m'a fait sentir bizarre. Et j'ai besoin de m'éclaircir les idées.

-Ouais… Et tes paroles aussi, je n'ai rien compris à se que tu viens de me dire, mais si c'est t'éclaircire les idées que tu a de besoin, Il y a un cirque qui vient juste d'arriver en ville on pourrait aller le voir ensemble si tu veus??

-Ouais d'accord, dit simplement Sasuke.

-_Ouais génial je vais sortir avec Sasuke se soir!!! _Se dit Sakura au plus profond d'elle même et en ayant un large sourire dans la figure.

-Bon et bien je te vois tantôt. Je vais aller te chercher chez toi. Au revoir!!

Et Sakura parti comme une flèche vers chez elle pour aller s'habiller correctement.

-_Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles, _se désola Sasuke.

Il parti donc chez lui d'un pas lent.

Quand Naruto sortit de la forêt, il s'arrêta devant un poteau. Un cirque venais en ville et il voulais y aller. Il parti donc très vite pour aller s'acheter un ticket parce que s'a allais bientôt commencé.

Voici pour mon autre chapitre!! Le prochain chapitre va vous surprendre j'en suis sûr, mais la patiente dois en débourser!! (haha je suis méchante)

**-Sasuke :…?**

**Ben quoi ?? j'ai le droit de penser non?**

**-Sakura: Et bien tu est quand même elle qui écrit et si tu ne pouvais pas penser, comment tu aurais faite pour écrire se texte??**

**-Naruto : hein? Je crois que tu viens de me perdre Sakura**

**(Sakura frappe Naruto sur la tête avec son méga poing)**

**-Sakura: TAIT TOI NARUTO!!**

**Ok alors je crois que l'on vas se laisser la dessus. Au revoir et à la prochaine, j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrire le prochain chapitre!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre plein d'émotions!! J'espère bien que vous allez l'aimer parce que moi je me suis faite un grand plaisir de l'écrire avec mon amie K-rell!! **

**Note: Je fais de mon best pour faire le moins de fautes possible. Et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre!**

**Chapitre 5**

Naruto arriva dans le chapiteau et trouva sa place dans la rangée: L numéro: 7. Quand il s'assit, le spectacle commença et il crut entendre son nom au loin. Il se retourna et vus Sasuke juste en arrière de lui et, le plus étrange, c'est qu'il était accompagné par Sakura. Sasuke et Naruto s'observèrent longtemps, puis Naruto se retourna vers la scène.

-Sakura si sa ne te dérange pas, il faudrait que je parle à Naruto! Dit Sasuke dans l'oreille de Sakura.

-Non sa ne me dérange pas tu peu y aller! Dit Sakura.

-_Sa doit sûrement être lui à qui il a faite quelle que chose et… Ahh j'ai oublié le reste… _Se dit Sakura.

Naruto senti donc une main chaude et rassurante sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Sasuke.

-J'aimerais te parler en dehors du chapiteau s'il te plaît, lui offrit Sasuke.

Sur ces mots Sasuke s'en alla dehors sans que Naruto ne dise rien. Naruto, qui se sentait obliger, alla donc rejoindre Sasuke dehors et Sakura les regardât partir.

Quand Naruto sortit de la tente, il trouva Sasuke et se mit droit dans sa figure et dit:

-Si je t'ai collé, c'est parce que…

Mais Naruto ne finit jamais sa phrase. Sasuke le prit par la taille et lui donna un baisé sur les lèvres. Naruto se sentit aux anges. Se baisé fut comme une bénédiction pour lui.

-Moi J'ai bien aimé! Dit Sasuke avec un sourire charmant et en le tenant toujours par la taille. Grâce à Sakura j'ai bien réfléchis, et se n'ai pas juste de l'amitié que je ressens pour toi… c'est de l'amour,(Sasuke lâcha sa taille et dit) mais si tu n'en veut pas, je comprendrais.

Naruto qui était dans touts ses états, ne sut quoi répondre à cette appelle amour. Sasuke qui pensa que s'étais un (non) parti pour aller vers l'intérieur.

-Attend!! Dit Naruto en s'élança vers lui.

Naruto le prit lui aussi par la taille, le tourna et l'embrassa langoureusement pendant une trentaines de secondes et Naruto se sépara des lèvres tendres de Sasuke.

-Moi aussi j'ai bien réfléchis, mais je ne savais pas si tu allais m'aimer comme moi je t'aime mais quand tu m'a embrassé touts à été clair dans ma tête, chuchota Naruto en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quels que fois tendrement et se séparèrent pour rentrer dans le chapiteau, sa faisait quand même un bout que Sakura devait attendre Sasuke.

Quand le spectacle finit enfin, Naruto et Sasuke restèrent un peut dans le chapiteau et attendirent que tout le monde soit partis. Sakura était partis en avance parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée.

-Ouf, je crois que l'on à passé une belle soirée non? Dit Naruto la voix haute sans regarder Sasuke.

Oui, je le crois aussi, dit Sasuke en regardant le dos à Naruto.

Ils sortirent ensemble du chapiteau. Tout le monde était couché. Alors Naruto et Sasuke se prirent la main et commencèrent à marcher pour aller chez Naruto. Naruto montrât les pièces de sa maison à Sasuke et s'endormirent côtes à côtes dans un lit moelleux.

Naruto se réveilla le premier, il se tourna vers Sasuke, et le regarda un instant en se demandant si hier était un rêve, mais quand il le vus il se dit que non. Naruto le fixa encore un moment et se leva pour aller faire le petit déjeuné. Alors il se rendit à son four pour y faire cuire des œufs et du bacons. Sasuke se réveilla quelque temps après, attiré par l'odeur et sortit de la chambre. Il regarda Naruto cuisiner un moment puis, comme un bonjour, alla l'enlacer par derrière, il le tenait par la taille avec ses deux bras et lui donna un baisé tendre dans le cou. Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke le regarda profondément dans ses yeux noirs et l'embrassa sauvagement. Ils s'embrassèrent tellement longtemps que les œufs étais presque touts noir. Naruto les recommença donc et Sasuke l'aida en le traitant d'idiot et qu'il ne savait pas faire cuire des œufs.

La cuisson se finit en rigolade et les deux amoureux mangèrent en tête à tête. Quand le repas fut enfin engloutit, les deux jeunes ne s'avèrent plus quoi faire. Alors Sasuke se leva, et s'assit sur Naruto, Naruto le prit tendrement par la taille et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement pendant une bonne demi heure. Il vint le temps à Sasuke de partir Naruto le rejoignit donc à la porte et l'invita à aller s'entraîner ensemble à 12h30. Sasuke ne dit pas oui mais l'embrassa et Naruto considéra se geste comme un accord.

**Voici voilà pour un autre chapitre finit!**

**-Naruto: Je vois pas pourquoi dans presque toutes les fics que font les fansgirls sur moi et Sasuke. Vous ne trouvées pas que nous allons PAS BIEN ENSEMBLE! Dit moi pas que tu est d'accord Sasuke!**

**(Sasuke sort une pancarte de no where écrit dessus Je suis pas guay)**

**En tout cas laissé moi des reviews sil vous plaît :D**

**Oh et bonne journée!!**


	5. Chapter 6

**C'est la semaine de relâche et sa fais mon troisième chapitre que je lance!! C'est quand même pas mal, mais c'est aussi parce que sa fait depuis longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait. Et bien voici le Chapitre 6, régalez vous! **

**Note: Cette histoire est complètement improvisée. Alors même moi je ne sais pas comment sa va se finir, alors ceux qui ont horreur de longue histoire vous devriez partirent (sauf si vous aimez vraiment mon histoire).**

**Chapitre 6**

Sakura, en se levant, se demanda si Sasuke allait bien. Elle se rendit donc chez lui et à sa plus grande surprise, il n'y était pas.

-_C'est étrange il devrait être là, le spectacle ses fini très tard, à moins qu'il soit parti juste après moi et qu'il est entrain de s'entraîner en se moment… je vais quand même aller voir si il ne serait pas là, _Se dit Sakura après avoir cogné plusieurs fois.

Elle entra donc comme si c'étais chez elle et ferma la porte en arrière d'elle.

-Sasuke, est tu là?? Hurla Sakura dans la maison. Oouuuhh ouuh?

Mais elle n'ut pas de réponse. Elle s'enfonça encore un peux dans la maison et, après quels que pas, elle entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrire. Saskura décida donc de se cacher en arrière d'un meuble.

Sasuke entra chez lui. un large sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, parce qu'il pensait à son bien aimé. Il ne remarqua même pas l'odeur du nouveau parfum de Sakura. Sakura l'observait de derrière le bureau et se demanda pourquoi Sasuke souriait aussi bêtement. Sasuke alla dans sa chambre et Sakura entendit quelle que mots venir de sa chambre. Elle décida donc de se rapprocher pour mieux écouter en faisant attention pour ne pas se faire repérer.

-J'ai bien hâte de revoir Naruto, Se dit Sasuke à voix haute. J'était si bien avec lui et j'ai du rentrer pour faire le ménage ici. C'est tellement bon de se faire aimer et de se faire câliner.

-_Câliner??? Je crois qu'il y a quelle que chose de bizarre et ou de louche avec lui et Naruto… je vais rester encore ici un peut pour voir si il va dire se qu'il a fait avec Naruto… _Se dit Sakura, tout en restant dans son coin. _J'espère juste qu'il ne me verra pas pendant qu'il fait son ménage._

Sasuke sorti de sa grande chambre avec un balais en main et les idées toujours tournées vers Naruto. Il commença par balayer la cuisine en restant muet. Sakura ne se découragea pas et continua à observer Sasuke de son petit coin caché. C'est quand que Sasuke arriva dans le salon qu'il se décida de parler plus de son petit blondinet en balayant toujours.

-Ah… pourquoi je suis parti en coup de vent comme ça… Se lamenta Sasuke. J'aurais pu faire ce ménage de malheur plus tard. J'en reviens toujours pas de quoi l'on a faites hier soir… c'étais si bon… ça ne ma encore jamais arrivé. Enfin, s'étais bien te t'embrasser Naruto. J'espère que l'on vas le refaire un jour. Hm j'étais si bien avec toi…

_-faire quoi? Bon? Naruto? EMBRASSÉ??? _Pensa Sakura le visage rouge. _Mais c'est quoi tout ça?? J'espère juste qu'ils me font une blague. Bon moi j'en ai assez, je m'en vais. Je ne veut plus entendre se qui sort de ta bouche Sasuke. Sa me fait trop mal au cœur. _

Justement Sasuke s'en alla se chercher un vers d'eau dans la cuisine. C'est à se moment que Sakura décida de partir vers la porte et la referma sans faire le moindre bruit. Dès quelle fut dehors, elle marcha trois pas de la direction opposé de la maison de l'Uchiwa et s'effondra sur ses genoux et commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et à crier de rage. Sasuke, qui étais encore entrain de balayer, entendit ses pleures et décida d'aller voir. Il partit donc de chez lui en laissant le ballait sur le sol. Il eu un choc de quelle que secondes en sortant de chez lui, mais décida quand même d'aller réconforter Sakura. 

-Hey Sakura, Est ce que sa va?? Murmura Sasuke À l'oreille de Sakura et en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

Mais Sakura le repoussa avec son bras et s'enfuit à la course. Sasuke, qui ne comprenait tout simplement pas Sakura, décida de la laisser courir et d'aller finir son ménage.

Naruto avait vu cette scène et partit en arrière d'elle, mais décida de ne pas se faire voir. Sakura entra dans la maison avec fracas et heureusement sa mère n'était pas là. Elle alla dans sa chambre. Naruto se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas aller dans la maison naturellement. Il décida donc d'aller ouvrire la fenêtre de Sakura et de se glisser là. Il grimpa en haut d'une maison voisine et évalua où était la chambre à Sakura. Dès qu'il l'eu trouvé, il sauta à sa fenêtre et l'ouvra. Quand Naruto entra dans la chambre à Sakura, elle eu un grand choc!

-Je suis juste venu pour te réconforter! Dit Naruto les bras presque en l'aire.

Sakura se ressaisit enfin et partit encore à pleurer de plus belle.

-Dit moi se qui ne vas pas et je vais faire mon possible pour tout arranger, dit Naruto sur un ton incertain.

-Dit moi (sniff) Naruto… est-ce vrai que (sniff) qu'il y a quelle que chose (sniff) entre toi (sniff) et Sasuke, Dit Sakura les larmes encore aux yeux.

**Voici pour mon autre chapitre!! Laissez moi des commentaires et je vous répondrais avec plaisir!!**

**Sakura: Es ce que je suis la seule ici a n'avoir vraiment pas aimée ce chapitre??**

**Sasuke:…**

**Naruto: moi je l'ais détester, mais j'ai quand même aimé le moment où je rentre chez toi Sakura… C'est vraiment beau.**

**Sakura: Naruto tais-toi!!**

**(Elle sorti une massue de no where et Naruto et Sakura commensairent à se pour chasser dans tout le local.)**

**Du calme quand même!! Il faut que vous faisiez le prochain chapitre alors ne vous faites pas trop de bleu d'accord??**


	6. Chapter 7

**Yay c'est mon quatrième chapitre de la semaine de relâche! J'espère que vous allez bien l'aimer! C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous écrire même si je fais souvent des fautes, mais oublions. Et voici la suite!**

**Chapitre 7**

-Je sais qu'il y a quelle que chose entre toi et Sasuke n'essaye pas de le cacher j'ai entendu Sasuke parler de toi et lui entrain de… Ahrg et je ne le dirais même pas… Dit Sakura en croisant les bras sur le ventre.

Sakura était assise sur son lit et Naruto était toujours debout en avant de la fenêtre.

-veux-tu vraiment que je te le dise? Dit Naruto incertain.

-Oui…Non… Ah et je ne le sais même plus, je me dis que je peu même plus faire confiance, ni à toi ni à Sasuke.

Naruto sentit son cœur se briser. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour la réconforter. Il vint donc s'asseoir à côté d'elle et entoura ses épaules, mais Sakura s'esquiva et sortit de sa maison en catastrophe. Naruto décida donc d'aller en parler à Sasuke et, quand le moment sera venu, en reparler avec Sakura. Il repartit donc vers la maison de Sasuke. Sakura partit vers les quatre têtes en rock des Hokage pour essayer de soulager sa peine, mais en s'en allas vers se point, elle rencontra Chôji.

-Hey Sakura qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?? Dit Chôji en voyant son visage rouge et quels que larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Vien avec moi je vais te raconter, Dit Sakura qui avait besoin de parler avec quel qu'un, mais c'est la seule personne qu'elle trouvât.

Ils s'en allèrent donc ensemble vers le haut des têtes immobiles.

Naruto marchait lentement dans les ruelles en pensant comment il pourrait dire se qui venait de se passer à Sasuke. Quand il arrivât enfin à la maison de son bien aimé, il s'aperçut que Sasuke balayait encore. Il entrât donc et mit ses mains en avant des yeux à Sasuke.

-Devine c'est qui? Dit Naruto en arrière de Sasuke.

Sasuke prit les mains à Naruto, se retourna et l'embrassa avec tendresse, les mains à Naruto toujours dans les siennes. Sasuke arrêtât finalement, prit une mains à Naruto et l'emmena à sa chambre. Sasuke ferma la porte derrière lui et poussa Naruto sur le lit. Il embarquât sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent encore longuement. Naruto mit fin à se contacte et s'assit sur le lit en regardant le sol plutôt que Sasuke.

-Je ne t'ai pas connu comme sa! Dit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

-Comme quoi?, répliqua Sasuke avec un sourire espiègle.

-Et bien si… Plein d'amour… Dit Naruto embarrassé.

Et les deux adolescents partirent à rire. Naruto prit sa main et l'avanças vers le visage de Sasuke et dessina ses lèvres. Des frissons de plaisir parcourut le corps entier de Sasuke. Sasuke leva la main et la passa dans les cheveux doux de Naruto. Ils se dévisagèrent du regard et Naruto se souvint se qu'il était venu faire chez Sasuke. Naruto prit donc la main de Sasuke et y déposât un baisé. Sasuke remarquât tout de suite que quelle que chose tracassait Naruto.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'y ne va pas Naruto? Dit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelle que chose. Dit Naruto en baissant le regard.

-Et bien qu'est ce que tu attend? Dit Sasuke essayant de chercher son regard.

-Tu sais… se qui viens de se passer avec Sakura, dit Naruto en le regardant maintenant dans ses yeux noirs comme la nuit.

-Oui elle ses mise tout à coup à crier et à pleurer, mais elle ne voulait même pas que je l'aide. C'étais déroutant, mais comment sais tu ça?? Répliqua Sasuke.

-Et bien je vous ai regardé, et quand elle est partie, je l'ai suivit. Et elle est parti à sa maison…

-Oui continue, Dit Sasuke intrigué par ce récit.

-J'ai rentré pour essayer de la réconforter, mais elle ses mise à dire qu'elle t'as vus entrain de parler de moi… Et que l'ont faisait des choses.

-Mais on a le droit non? Elle n'as pas à se mêler de nos affaires, coupas Sasuke dans sa phrase.

-Je sais, mais… à la fin… Elle à dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire confiance en nous.

-Et alors, dit Sasuke en faisant la moue. Je ne vois pas en quoi sa te froisse.

-Non mais tu ne me comprend pas… quand elle a dit cela, moi j'étais bouleversé! Dit Naruto dans un éclat de vois.

Les deux amoureux se taisairent pendant un moment avant que Sasuke dit à son tour.

-Dit moi Naruto. Est ce que tu l'aime toujours?

**Suspense!! Et oui je suis méchante. Et il faudra que vous attendrez le prochain chapitre pour voir le reste!! Ne vous ennuyer pas trop de moi jusqu'à ce temps là.**

**Sasuke: J'espère au moins que moi et Naruto… que nous allons pas faire quel que chose d'autre dans la chambre que de s'embrasser hein??**

**C'est se que tu va voir bientôt je crois.**

**Sasuke & Naruto: O.o**

**(Je plaisante la fic est classé T, mais pourrait peut-être devenir M hahaha)**

**Laissés moi des reviews SVP!! Ditent moi si ça serait une bonne idée ou pas.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 8**

Sakura et Choji étaient assit en haut des têtes et regardaient le village.

-Alors, dit Choji en regardant Sakura. Dit moi se qui ne va pas ou je vais penser que tu est morte, Dit Choji le plus naturel du monde.

-Et bien j'espère que tu savait que j'étais amoureuse de Sasuke hein? Demanda Sakura en regardant toujours le village.

-Oui et sa ne m'étonne pas, au nombres de filles qui lui tournent autour, répondit Choji.

-Et bien, c'est qu'il aime… quel qu'un d'autre et tu vois… Sa ma faite de la peine de l'apprendre. Et surtout que je vois touts mes efforts réduit à néant.

Sakura recommençâtà pleurer de plus belle. Choji, qui ne connaissait pas beaucoup les filles, ouvrit un sac de chips.

-Tu en veut Sakura? Je suis sur que sa te feras du bien, dit Choji mal alaise.

-Bon d'accord.

-Tu sais… je ne veut pas te faire de peine, mais je ne comprend pas vraiment ton problème. Alors je ne peut pas vraiment t'aider. Sauf si tu fais sa plus détaillé pour moi.

Sakura hésitât un peut avant de lui répondre.

-Choji… serais-tu capable de garder un secret? Si non, je te demanderait de partir tout de suite.

-Mais bien sûr. Ne t'en fait pas je sais garder les secrets, dit Choji en prenant une poignée de chips. 

-Eum… Commençât Sakura. La personne qu'aime Sasuke c'est… Naruto.

Choji resta abasourdis par c'est révélation.

-Es-ce vrai? Demanda Choji pas encore revenu de cette révélation.

-Oui, j'ai entendus Sasuke et Naruto le dire, révéla Sakura. 

-Comment l'a tu su, demanda Choji en oubliant ses chips.

-Et bien j'ai espionnée Sasuke. J'ai ensuite demandé la vérité à Naruto et devant son silence, je savais que c'étais un oui… Enfin je veut dire, qu'ils s'aiment. 

Choji n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

-Mais j'ai toujours crut que Sasuke était aux filles non?

-Et bien plus après qu'il ait devenu amoureux de Naruto. Ah je ne devrait même pas te le dire… Jure moi que tu ne le diras à personne, Dit Sakura en l'agrippant au colet.

-Oui oui je le jure! Dit Choji la vois tremblante.

-Ouf je suis soulagée, dit Sakura en se rassisant à côté de Choji. Bon ses pas juste sa, mais j'ai des chosesà faire, merci de m'avoir écouté. Bye!

Sakura partie en courant ne laissant même pas le temps à Choji de dire, Au revoir.

**J'avais beaucoup d'imagination pour le début de ma fic (Enjoy)**

**Naruto: Ouais dit plutôt que tu n'en n'avait pas du tout!**

**Sakura: Naruto… c'était sarcastique…**

**Naruto: oh…**

**En tout cas, j'ai commencée et terminé une nouvelle fic! (je suis contente de moi) Que j'ai pris et traduite d'un vidéo! C'est une fic Parody et Humor Qui se nomme Le village du DDR, j'espère que vous aurez un peut de temps pour allez la voir un jour:D**

**Naruto: ET JE SUIS MÊME PAS DEDANS!**

… **-.-;… bon ben laissé moi des reviews svp!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde je sais que sa fait depuis beaucoup de temps que je n'est pas écrit alors aujourd'hui en se jour du mois d'avril (désoler je me rappelle plus du jour (hihi)) je vais essayé de vous envoyez un peut beaucoup de chapitres… **

**NOTE: Bonne lecture!!**

**Chapitre 9**

-Quoi ? je n'es pas bien compris se que tu as dit peut-tu répéter, Dit Naruto en se grattant l'oreille.

-Est-tu encore amoureux de Sakura? Et répond moi franchement, dit sèchement Sasuke en le regardant avec des yeux de braises.

-Eh… Au faite je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle.

-Naruto, dit moi la vérité!! Explosa Sasuke.

-Je ne… Commençât Naruto. Et bien oui avant je l'aimait… Mais, ne te torture pas avec sa! C'est toi que j'aime maintenant, crois moi!

-Tu en es sûr? Demanda Sasuke en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Mais, bien sûr! Dit Naruto avec force. Je t'aime et ses tout ce qui importe pour nous non?

-Hm… Marmona Sasuke.

Naruto se mit donc en arrière de Sasuke et lui embrassât le cou pour ne plus qu'il pense à ça. Sasuke finit par oublier et il recommencèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement. Naruto avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Sasuke et le beau noir flattait les cheveux doux et blonds de Naruto.

Naruto était au anges. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait aussi aimé et il en était fous… Mais, une petite partie de lui hésitait encore. C'est comme si il était encore amoureux de Sakura, mais il essayait de taire cette pensée, mais ni arrivait jamais. Sasuke aussi était au ciel… après la mort de ses parents, Il se sentais si bien avec Naruto, mais lui aussi avait toujours une arrière pensée. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour mais, de la haine. Il pensait encore à son frère maudit. Mais les deux amoureux ne pensait plus à ses choses la quand ils étaient dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Sauf Naruto de temps en temps… Mais ses temps si il pensait beaucoup à Sakura.

Sasuke mit fin à se contacte amoureux

-On avait pas un entraînement à faire, Dit Sasuke avec un large sourire et en regardant Naruto dans les yeux.

-Ah oui? Tu sais je ne m'en souvient plus moi, dit Naruto avec un sourire espiègle.

Naruto fit donc chavirer Sasuke sur le dos et embarqua dessus. Naruto l'embrassa tellement amoureusement qu'il finit par oublier son amour pour Sakura. Sasuke mit une main dans le dos de Naruto et l'autre sur sa main. Les amoureux ne voulurent plus se lâcher, ils voulurent rester dans les bras de chacun pour l'éternité. Mais Naruto entendit cogner à la porte et il tomba du lit. Sasuke se leva en saut, se calma et aida Naruto à se relever.

-Je me demande qui peux bien cogner à cette fichue porte, Dit Naruto en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Sasuke fit signe de rester là et il partit vers la porte d'entrer. Quand il ouvrit, il eu la surprise de voir son sensei sur le porche de la porte.

-Bonjour Sasuke… Dit Kakashi en levant la main.

-Pourquoi vous êtes ici?? Vous n'aviez pas une mission??Coupât Sasuke.

-Wow du calme Sasuke, demanda Kakashi. Je suis simplement venus te voir pour te dire un petit bonjour. Et puis, ma mission est à Konoha. Alors je peux toujours vous voir non?

-Mouais… Finit par dire Sasuke.

-Et je suis aussi venu ici pour te recommander d'aller t'entraîner. C'est pas en restant chez vous que tout va ça ranger. Bon c'étais juste un message comme ça, je repars tout de suite. Oh et essaie de t'entraîner avec Naruto ou Sakura, je trouve que tu ne les vois pas souvent.

-Oui, oui sensei. Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Kakashi partit donc enfin de la maison du Uchiwa. Sasuke ferma la porte et alla rejoindre Naruto dans sa chambre.

-Alors, tu va me dire qui c'étais? Demanda Naruto.

-C'étais notre Sensei, Dit Sasuke en regardant Naruto.

-Et que voulait-il?

-Il me disait juste qu'il fallait que je m'entraîne.

-Mais, alors, qu'est ce que tu attend, dit Naruto en souriant.

Naruto s'élança vers la porte, prit le bras à Sasuke, et partirent vers le bois. Sasuke décida de montrer où il s'entraînait à Naruto et ils commencèrent leur séance.

**Avez-vous aimez?? Moi ça m'as fait plaisir d'écrire ce chapitre…**

**Naruto&Sasuke: …**

**Bon peut-être pas pour eux mais, moi oui haha laissez moi des commentaires… Merci d'avance??**


	9. Chapter 10!

**Re-bonjour en ce jour d'avril encore… voici enfin le chapitre 10 (yay party!!) alors, lisez le bien au sinon vous allez être tous mélangé… le voici qui arrive.**

**Chapitre 10**

Sakura était repartie chez elle, pris sa sacoche beige et s'en alla juste après avoir dit au revoir à sa mère, qui était revenue. Elle avait encore Naruto et Sasuke en tête. Elle commença à s'éloigner de sa maison adoré en commencent à penser aux deux amoureux.

-_Je ne peux toujours pas croire que Sasuke est amoureux de Naruto… ça ne me rentre pas dans la tête, _pensa Sakura en marchant dans les ruelles. _J'aurais pus en parler avec Naruto mais, stupide comme je suis, je ni est même pas pensée et je l'ai laissée là… Moi qui pensais qu'il avait un point faible pour moi. Mais, je l'ai ignoré, et il s'est tourné vers… Sasuke! Mon Sasuke!! Et en plus j'ai été raconter tout sa à Choji. Que devrai-je faire maintenant? Faire la paix avec se blondinet et mon ancien point faible à moi?? Non cela n'a pas de sens… Bon je crois que j'ai besoin de faire des choses. Je pense trop. Je vais allé m'acheter des pommes et ensuite je vais aller m'entraîner… je pourrais peut-être demander à quelqu'un de venir avec moi?_

Elle alla donc acheter deux pommes à un petit marcher qui venait d'ouvrire et alla vers la forêt d'un pas lent en pensant à qui, qui voudrais s'entraîner avec elle. Elle aperçus Hinata qui marchais aussi dans cette direction et Sakura remarqua qu'elle était seule. Elle décida d'aller la voir.

-Hey, Hinata! Dit Sakura en arrivant à côtée de Hinata.

-Oh, Bonjour Sakura, Répliqua Hinata en faisant un saut. Que fais-tu ici??

-Je voulais venir m'entraîner mais, il y avait personne qui voulait venir avec moi… veut tu toi??

-Bien sûre, Répondit Hinata avec un sourire timide.

Les deux filles allèrent dans une petite clairière, où il y avait souvent des personnes qui y venait pour s'entraîner aussi mais, aujourd'hui il y avait personne. Elles commencèrent donc à se combattre et Sakura fut impressionner de la force de Hinata et de ses pouvoirs. Après le combat, qui dura longtemps, Elle firent une pause. Sakura donna une de ses pommes à Hinata et elle la remercia.

-Sakura, Demanda Hinata timide. Puis-je te demander une question?

-Mais bien sûre, Répondit Sakura avec un sourire.

-Je vois dans tes yeux qu'il y a quelle que chose qui te tracasse, commenças Hinata.

Sakura perdit son sourire.

-Je ne voudrais pas te bousculer surtout, mais si tu a besoin de quel qu'un pour te confier, je suis là.

-Non, je crois que ce que je garde te ferait un trop gros choc, dit Sakura en baissant la tête.

-Es –ce que sa à un rapport avec moi?? Voulut savoir Hinata.

-Non ça à un rapport avec Naruto et Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont??

-J'en ai déjà trop dit, je suis désolée Hinata.

Sakura partie en courant pour sortire de la forêt et pleura en même temps.

-Naruto-kun?? Qu'est ce qu'il y à?? Se dit Hinata à voix haute.

**Haha la fin d'un autre chapitre, et le 10ième en plus… je suis contente!**

**Naruto: Argh… c'est vraiment long ton histoire, et en plus je la déteste (pour le rôle que je tien avec SASUKE !!)… C'est quand que ça vas finir…**

**Hmm… Pas avant une bonne centaines de chapitres!!**

**Naruto: O.o**

**(c'est une blague haha)**


	10. Chapter 11

**Voici pour un autre chapitre encore remplit de suspense! I hope you like it!! (non le texte n'est pas écrit en anglais!)**

**Chapitre 11**

Pendent que Naruto et Sasuke s'entraînait sur l'arbre, Naruto entendit des pleures. Il dit à Sasuke qu'il revenait dans quelle que minutes et Sasuke accepta. Naruto alla donc voir d'où venait ses cris de désespoir. Il sautait d'une branche à l'autre, quand il vit une silhouette rose entrain de courir. Naruto sut donc que c'était Sakura. Il s'élanças en avant d'elle et la reçus dans ses bras. Sakura relevât la tête et vit le visage de Naruto, les larmes aux yeux.

-Naruto fiche moi la paix!! Dit-elle en essayant de repousser Naruto.

Mais, il la garda dans ses bras. Sakura finit par se calmer et recommença à pleurer, et Naruto pleura avec elle. Ils restèrent collé l'un contre l'autre.

-Pourquoi pleure-tu Naruto, Demanda finalement Sakura en essuyant ses yeux.

-Parce que, je me rend compte… aujourd'hui que… je t'aime encore.

La révélation fit un choc à Sakura. Elle relevât la tête et vit le visage baigné de larmes de Naruto. Et s'en plus penser à Sasuke, Naruto baissa la tête et embrassa Sakura, comme un réflexe. Les lèvres de Naruto était légèrement salées, mais Sakura ne pus que répondre à cette appelle amour. Sakura mit fin au contacte.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'a embrassé? Tu n'aimais pas Sasuke?? Demanda Sakura en regardant timidement Naruto.

-Je crois que ce n'ai pas la même chose. Je rêvais tellement de t'embrasser que sa à sorti comme sa. Dit Naruto, qui ne savait quoi dire. Mais, sache que je ne regretterais pas mon geste et je souhaite que toi non plus.

Naruto lâchât finalement Sakura et partit, le cœur brisé de la laissé là. Sakura resta immobile, et regardât la silhouette de Naruto s'en allé vers les profondeurs de la forêt.

-Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer?? Se demanda Sakura quand elle ne vit plus de tache orange dans ce décore vert.

Elle repartie pour le village, les idées confuses.

Quand Sasuke avait demandé à Naruto, s'il l'aimait encore Sakura, il avait menti. Oui, il l'aimait encore, mais il ne put dire non à Sasuke non plus. Ca faisait depuis si longtemps que Sakura l'évitait qu'il s'avait dit que s'il allait voir quelle qu'un d'autre, peut-être qu'il réussirait d'oublier Sakura, mais il ne réussi pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu étais parti faire, Uzumaki?? Demanda Sasuke qui était appuyé contre l'arbre, les bras en arrière de la tête. Je vois que tu n'es rien partit chercher.

Naruto eu une idée et sortie son anneau de sa poche.

-Je l'avais encore perdu, dit Naruto en s'approchant de Sasuke avec un sourire.

Sasuke se releva, prit l'anneau délicatement et l'examina.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aime autant cette anneau. Elle est sans aucune valeur, dit Sasuke, l'anneau toujours dans les aires.

-Pas pour moi, défendit Naruto en le reprenant.

-Alors à quoi elle te sert si tu ne la met jamais?? Demanda Sasuke.

-C'est un souvenir et un signe de bonne chance, Dit Naruto avec un sourire en le regardant. Je l'ais trouvé le même jour ou tu m'as parlé de toi même. Et tu me l'a ramené l'autre fois.

-C'est gentil de ta part de penser autant à moi, Dit Sasuke en détournant le regard, en souriant et en rougissant.

Naruto remit l'anneau si cher pour lui dans sa poche, prit le visage à Sasuke dans une main et le retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser. Naruto laissa sa main sur son visage et Sasuke commençât à l'enlacer à la taille. Mais, se que les deux amoureux ne surent pas ses que des yeux curieux les observaient.

**Voilà un autre chapitre de fait! Je suis si contente!!… bon c'est vrai que le chapitre finit un peut mal mais, je vais faire de mon mieux pour envoyer le prochain chapitre avant mercredi!! Et toi comment a tu trouvé le chapitre Naruto?**

**Naruto: Je comprend toujours pas la relation que j'entretien avec Sasuke… Mais, si j'embrasse encore Sakura, je crois que je vais être capable de l'oublier!!**

**Sasuke: O.o**

**Sakura: BAKA!! (et elle le frappe sur la tête)**

**Bon et bien sûre cette note un peu joyeuse je vous dit à la prochaine!!**


	11. Chapter 12

Voici pour un autre chapitre Voici pour un autre chapitre!! Yay je me sens trop forte (parce que ç'a fait juste 5 ou 10 min que je viens d'envoyer le chapitre 11 et j'en lance déjà un autre)!! Bon et bien voici pour ce prochain chapitre et s'il vous plaît j'aimerais connaître votre opinion sur cette phrase (que je n'es pas inventer ) : La roche dans l'eau ne connaît pas la douleur de la roche au soleil.

**Merci d'avance!!**

Chapitre 12

Hinata décida de se rendre aussi au village, après quelques temps de réflexions. Quand elle sautas de branches en branches, elle entendit des voix qui, on aurait dit, entrain de se chamailler. Elle décida d'aller voir pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Elle vit donc Sasuke entrain de tenir un petit objet brillant et Naruto était en avant de lui.

-_Qu'est ce que Naruto-kun et Sasuke font ensemble? _Pensa Hinata. _Je ne les ais jamais vu aussi proche. D'habitude ils ne peuvent même pas se (sentir). Je vais continuer à les regarder encore un peut pour voir comment ils vont réagires l'un envers l'autre, mais quel est l'objet que tien Sasuke??_

Naruto prit l'objet en question et Sasuke détourna le regard et Hinata le vit rougire.

-_Pourquoi rougit-il?? _Se demanda Hinata.

Ce qui suivit, Hinata ne put le croire de ses yeux: Naruto prit le visage à Sasuke et l'embrassa?!

-_Quoi ?? Naruto-kun… et Sasuke… ensemble!!_

C'est comme si le cœur d'Hinata ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine. C'est alors le cœur brisé et l'âme en peine, qu'elle repartie vers le village de Konoha.

En repartant pour le village elle se dit que c'étais sûrement la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke que Sakura voulais lui cacher. Elle partie donc chez Sakura pour aller lui en parler. Hinata cogna deux petits coups timide sur la porte et la mère à Sakura alla répondre. Elle lui dit que Sakura n'étais pas à la maison et lui demanda que si elle la voyait, de lui demander de revenir parce qu'elle était inquiète: Elle n'était pas souvent à la maison. La jeune fille partie finalement de la maison et alla se promener dans les rues en cherchant Sakura du regard.

Naruto avait conscience qu'il avait embrassé Sakura quand il embrassa Sasuke, mais il se dit qu'il pourrait sûrement garder le secret. Il invita donc Sasuke à aller chez lui. Il accepta son offre avec un autre baissé. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le village, mais pas par la petite route de terre. Ils se prirent par la mains et se parlèrent de leur entraînement. Quand les amoureux arrivèrent au village, Sasuke se défit de la main de Naruto et s'éloigna un peu, mais resta dans le champ de vision.

-_Je ne veux surtout pas que quelqu'un nous voient ensemble, _Se dit Sasuke. _Les personnes de ce village pourrait ce faire des idées de moi et Naruto._

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison de Naruto et entrèrent ensemble. Quand Naruto referma la porte, Sasuke le colla par derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Cette promenade à été longue sans toi, dit Sasuke le front appuyé entre les omoplates de Naruto.

Naruto repensa subitement à Sakura et partit dans la cuisine sans adresser un regard à Sasuke. Sasuke pensa alors qu'il avait faim. Il alla le rejoindre à la cuisine et vit Naruto qui était entrain de préparer justement des ramens. Sasuke vint se mettre entre lui et son plat préféré et l'embrassa vigoureusement sans avoir vu même le bleu de ses yeux. Naruto était en peine mais il embrassa quand même Sasuke. Naruto se défit de Sasuke pour courir vers la porte. Il l'ouvrât avec fracas et parti de sa maison en laissant Sasuke devant sa nourriture. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Sasuke alla à la porte et cria son nom, mais le blond ne revint pas.

**Aw pauvre petit Naruto… Je suis si méchante quelques fois!**

**Sasuke: Quelques fois??**

**Naruto: Hey, je ne suis pas petit!!**

**(Sakura le frappa)**

**Sakura: Arrête de te plaindre Naruto… OUI tu es petit.**

**Naruto: **

**À La prochaine chers lecteurs!! Oublier pas de me répondre si vous aimez la phrase que j'ai laissée sur le haut de la page et si vous voulez, me dire à quoi ça vous fait pensez dans la vie de tout les jours?!**


	12. Chapter 13

**Je suis enfin revenue!!**

**Chapitre 13**

Naruto courait s'en savoir où il allait. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand il décida de s'arrêter, à bout de force, il remarqua qu'il faisait nuit. Il c'était rendu en avant de la porte de la ville et il marchait sur l'unique route qui s'y rendait. Il se retourna et contempla la ville endormie. Il décida d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre pour réfléchir à se qu'il avait fait cette journée. Quand il revit le visage de Sakura les larmes revenues à ses yeux.

-Non je ne dois pas pleurer, se dit Naruto à voix haute.

Mais il revit le visage de Sasuke quand il l'avait laissé chez lui avant de partir et se fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et il recommença à pleurer. Il pleurât jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit et, sans s'en apercevoir, s'endormi sur le banc froid et inconfortable de la rue.

Hinata avait cherché Sakura presque partout dans la ville, mais revena chez elle en vain.

Sasuke pensa que Naruto allait revenir dans quelle que temps. Alors il décida de se coucher dans son lit.

Sakura était revenue chez elle par la fenêtre. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère la voie autant préoccupé. Elle s'en faisait pour Sasuke et Naruto.

-_Je ne savait pas que Naruto m'aimait encore _dit-elle couché sur son lit le côté droit. Elle se revira sur le côté gauche. _Mais comment fait Naruto… il aime Sasuke non? Comment fait-il pour aimer deux personnes à la fois?? Et en plus il m'a embrassé!! J'avoue que se n'était vraiment pas dans mes plans… Même si j'ai bien aimé. _

Sakura continua à rêver encore ainsi jusqu'à ce que sa mère arrive pour la voire. Elle était vraiment fâchée contre elle de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle était revenue. Puis sa mère partie en lui disant de ramasser un peut sa chambre, mais Sakura resta sur son lit à pensée au blond, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Naruto se réveilla tôt et s'étira pas très longtemps: Il avait trop mal dormi et avait un peut mal à ses muscles. Il faisait encore un peut noir, même si le soleil menaçait de venir dans quelle que temps. Il décida donc d'aller chez lui pour dormir encore quelque temps. Il marchait lentement sur la route peu peuplée se matin là, les yeux fixés sur le sol et encore les paupières lourdes. Il arriva enfin chez lui, content d'enfin pouvoir dormir, mais fut si endormi, qu'il ne se rendit même pas à sa chambre et se coucha sur le sofa.

Sasuke était levé quand Naruto arriva chez lui et crut bon de ne pas lui parler. Il avait remarqué qu'il était presque (zombie). Quand il fut couché sur le sofa, le noir le regarda un instant en pensant que dans cette position, il allait avoir encore plus mal. Il le prit donc dans ses bras et le déposa sur son lit et remonta le drap jusqu'à son menton. Pour ne pas déranger Naruto encore plus, Sasuke partit de chez lui, en laissant l'anneau si chers à Naruto sur la table de la cuisine. Sasuke referma la porte doucement en arrière de lui et partit pour la forêt, il avait en tête d'aller s'entraîner.

Sakura se réveilla et vit qu'elle avait encore les même vêtements que la veille et se changea. Quand elle sortie de sa maison, elle eu la surprise de voir Hinata à côté du porche de la porte.

-Hinata que fait tu là?? Demanda Sakura à la fille aux yeux délavé.

Hinata se racla la gorge un peut avant de répondre:

-Je sais pour Naruto et Sasuke.

**Ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup de temps à envoyer je le sais… désoler!**

**Sakura: Beaucoup?? Je dirais une éternités… **

**Bon d'accord mais c'es pas de ma faute!!**

**Naruto: A non? Ce n'étais pas toi hier que j'ai surpris entrain de lire une fic? Et la fin de semaine passée? Et…**

**BON D'accord je l'avoue… Mais elle est vraiment bonne l'histoire que je lis en ce moment T.T**

**Sasuke: …**


	13. Chapter 14

**Suite de l'histoire!!…**

**Chapitre 14**

Sakura et Hinata marchèrent un long moment avant que l'une d'entre elles ne disent quelque chose. Elles marchèrent vers la forêt, comme ça, personne ne pourrais les entendre.

-Comment se fait-il que je ne soi pas au courant de cette nouvelle? Demanda Hinata.

-Ils voulurent le garder comme secret, mais je l'ai découvert avant hier.

-Comment as-tu fait ça?

-Et bien, j'espionnais Sasuke parce que je trouvais que ses derniers temps… Qu'il se comportais bizarrement.

-Tu les espionnais? Demanda Hinata en fronçant les sourcils

-Oui, avoua Sakura en regardant ses pieds. Mais il n'y a pas juste ça…

-Je t'écoute, Dit Hinata, impatiente.

-Naruto est venu me voir et… bien… Sa va te faire un choc, es-tu sûr que tu veux le savoir?? Demanda Sakura, rouge comme une tomate.

-J'aime bien Naruto, oui, mais je n'éprouve pour lui que de l'admiration.

La confidence de son amie à Sakura lui enleva un pois sur les épaules.

-Et bien… Hier, il m'a entendue pleurer et est venu à ma rencontre.

-Oui continue, Dit Hinata, curieuse de savoir la suite.

-Il m'a embrassé, Déclara Sakura en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de son amie.

Hinata était dans le vide. Comment Naruto faisait-il pour aimer deux personnes à la fois? Pour elle, c'était presque impossible! Sakura ouvrit un œil pour regarder le visage de Hinata. Elle fut surprise de la voir aussi pensive. Hinata lâcha donc.

-Comment est-ce possible? Comment Naruto fait-il pour aimer deux personnes à la fois?… Mais toi Sakura, l'aime-tu vraiment?

Sakura commença par réfléchire.

-Et bien, avant j'aimais bien Sasuke.

-c'est sûr presque toutes les filles l'aime, je crois.

-Mais depuis que Naruto m'a embrassé, mes idées son toutes confuses. Je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner!

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent dans le silence un moment.

Elles entendirent donc des pas venir vers elles et se retournèrent. Sasuke marchait l'air pensif et vit les deux amies. Il s'arrêta un moment et regarda Sakura dans les yeux. Sakura se sentie défaillir mais resta debout. Hinata, confuse, les regardaient. Sasuke fini par recommencer à marcher et passa entre les deux filles et s'arrêta encore.

-Sakura, J'ai besoin de te parler plus tard, Dit Sasuke en ne la regardant même pas.

Les mains toujours dans les poches, il marcha en direction des profondeurs de la forêt. Sakura était pétrifiée. Elle se laissa donc tombée par terre sur les genoux quand elle n'entendit plus ses pas.

**Mais qu'esce que Sasuke veux lui dire?? À voir dans le prochain épisode **

**Sakura: C'est pas juste, je suis un vrai clown devant mon beau **

**Sasuke dans ce chapitre…**

**Naruto: Mais moi sa ne me dérange pas Sakura-chan!!**

**Sakura: (avec des yeux de braises) Naruto je ne t'ai pas parlé.**

**Naruto: O.o**


	14. Chapter 15

**Voilà pour une nouvelle journée !! (ou soirée)**

**Chapitre 15**

Sasuke marcha loin des filles en espérant que Sakura le suivrait sans Hinata. Il marchât en se disant qu'il allait aller au bout du chemin, là où le sentier se divisait en deux. Il y arriva enfin. Le sentier était divisé en deux par un grand arbre. Sasuke le regardait un instant.

Hinata s'agenouillait à coté de Sakura pour voir si elle allait bien et pour sa grande joie, elle n'avait pas le visage baigné dans la souffrance. On aurait dit, qu'elle était sous le choc.

-Sakura, est-ce que sa va ? demanda Hinata.

Sakura revenue à la réalité et ce releva.

-Oui, dit-elle simplement. J'ai juste eu peur qu'il me fasse quelque chose.

-Mais il faudrait quand même que tu aille le voir.

Sakura y pensait justement.

-J'ai si peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire, avoua Sakura

-Sasuke est quand même un membre de ton équipe et ça fait beaucoup de temps que vous êtes réunis ensemble, alors je crois qu'il vas juste te parler. Je suis désoler, mais je dois allée m'entraîner avec Kiba et Shino.

Hinata partie en laissant Sakura sur le chemin.

Sakura prit son courage à deux mains et partie chercher Sasuke.

Naruto se réveilla enfin. Il regarda à l'entour de lui, mais ne ce rappela pas d'avoir été dans sa chambre. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine et vit son anneau sur la table et pensa à Sasuke. Des larmes vinrent à ses yeux, mais s'en échappa pas.

-_Je n'aurais jamais du laissé Sasuke tout seul hier. Je suis sûr qu'il se dit des choses à propos de moi… Et si il découvrait se que j'ai fait avec Sakura? Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille le voir et lui en parlé. Mais s'il ne m'aimerait plus après je ne me pardonnerais jamais._

Naruto resta immobile un instant à regarder l'anneau qui lui avait fait découvrire l'amour. Il prit L'anneau et le glissa dans ça poche.

-Je crois que je vais aller vraiment parlé à Sasuke.

Il partit de sa maison en direction pour la forêt.

Sakura se rendit à l'arbre où Sasuke était assis et s'était appuyé le dos dessus.

Sakura marcha jusqu'à être assez près de lui, mais quand même assez loin pour avoir le temps de réagire si le noir lui sauterait dessus. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et la regarda un long moment avant de dire:

-Sakura, je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu peux te rapprocher, déclara Sasuke en la regardant toujours.

Sakura alla donc sur l'herbe avec Sasuke et se mit à genoux devant lui.

-Que voulais-tu me dire Sasuke-kun, demanda Sakura.

-Je dois te révéler quelque chose, mais avant, il faut que je te demande, est-ce que tu as remarqué que Naruto et moi, nous étions plus proche l'un de l'autre c'est derniers temps? Demanda Sasuke avec le même regard intense.

-Oui, dit Sakura timidement.

-D'accord. Parce que… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important sur moi et lui. Et j'aimerais avoir des conseils… Et tu est la seule personne que j'ai trouvé.

-Je t'écoute, dit bravement Sakura même si elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

-Moi et Naruto… enfin… nous nous aimons.

Sakura le savait déjà mais elle eu quand même un choc. Son cœur se brisa malgré elle.

-Et bien… depuis hier je trouve… enfin je crois qu'il m'évite, Dit Sasuke en regardant à l'entour de lui. Et ça a commencé depuis qu'il est revenu un jour de la forêt, je trouvais qu'il avait un odeur de parfum de fille sur lui.

Sakura devina tout de suite que c'était le jour où Naruto l'avait embrassé.

**Oh non, est-ce que Sasuke sais que c'est elle qui était avec Naruto?? SuSpEnSe!! Et oui je suis méchante…**

**Naruto:… O.ô**

**Sakura: moi la vraie méchanceté que je voie la de dans, est juste que tu a fait attendre beaucoup de personnes pour se chapitre…**

**Oui je sais T.T**

**Sakura: Et aussi, POURQUOI TU ME FAIS SUBIR CELA DANS TA FIC??**

**Euhh, subir quoi?!**

**Sakura: La liaison qui entre Naruto et Sasuke, non, mais c'est vrai, je trouve que je vais vraiment mieux avec Sasuke que se stupide de Naruto (elle pointe du doigt Naruto)**

**Naruto: Hey je ne suis pas stupide!**

**Sasuke: Et en plus il commence à me plaire… **

**Naruto: O.o**

**Sakura: O.o**

**O.o et en plus il dit ça, comme si c'était normal!!**


	15. Chapter 16

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitres dans la même soirée!!**

**Chapitre 16**

Naruto arriva dans la forêt en évitant le sentier. Il continua à marcher jusqu'à là où ce séparais le chemin. Il eu des grands yeux en apercevant Sasuke et Sakura assis l'un en face de l'autre. Il eu le réflexe d'aller les voirs, mais ce retint. Il voulait entendre ce qu'ils pouvait bien se raconter. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas les entendre de là où il était. Il décida de se rapprocher et fut assez proche pour les entendre.

Sasuke venait juste de dire à Sakura que lui et Sasuke s'aimait et Naruto n'en perdit pas une miette. Il entendit par la suite que Sasuke avait sentis une odeur de femme sur ses vêtements. Naruto resta dans son coin à entendre se que les deux adolescents se disait.

-Et que veux-tu comme conseil Sasuke?

Sasuke remarque tout de suite que Sakura n'avait pas dit kun à la fin de son nom et devina que se qu'il venait de révéler lui faisait quelle que chose.

-Et bien je me demandais si tu savais si Naruto voyait d'autre personnes, lui demanda Sasuke en la fixant encore une fois dans les yeux.

-Euh… Hésita Sakura. Non je ne l'ais vu avec personne c'est temps-ci.

Naruto savait qu'elle mentait, mais pourquoi elle ne lui avait elle pas dit? Peut-être qu'elle aimait Naruto aussi.

-Et je voudrais te demander aussi… l'autre fois quand tu pleurais dans la rue… pourquoi? Demanda Sasuke.

-Parce que…Commença Sakura.

-_Allez Sakura trouve quelque chose, tu n'est pas pour lui dire que tu espionnais chez lui et que tu a découvert qu'il aime Naruto, _ce dit Sakura.

-Parce que, J'ai échappée un vase que je venait juste d'acheter, mentit Sakura.

-Dit moi Sakura, lui dit Sasuke en ce mettant plus proche d'elle sur ses quatre pattes. Es-ce que tu m'aime encore?

Sakura recula un peut du visage à Sasuke.

-Euh… Je ne t'ai jamais aimée! Dit Sakura en sueur.

Sasuke ce rapprocha plus d'elle.

-N'essaie pas de me le cacher. Dit-il à voix basse. Je l'ai su depuis le début.

-Sasuke, arrête sil te plaît, je sais que tu aime Naruto et je ne voudrai pas gâcher l'amour entre vous deux, Dit Sakura en ce levant.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais. J'ai juste dit que nous étions de proche amis, Dit Sasuke en ce levant à son tour et en se rapprochant un peut plus de Sakura.

Sasuke prit les poignets de Sakura et l'embrassa. Ce fut si soudain pour Sakura qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagire, mais dès que leurs lèvres ce collèrent Sakura ne put s'en détacher. Elle repensa subitement à Naruto et interrompit se baisé. Elle ce défit des mains à Sasuke et partie vers la fin de la forêt.

Quand Naruto vit le baisé, son cœur se déchira.

**Bon c'est quand même un bon chapitre que je viens de faire??**

**Naruto: il n'y a pas grand choses qui se passent…**

… **-.- ; Que voudrais-tu de plus Naruto?**

**Naruto: Ben je sais pas moi… De L'action un peu, avec des vrais méchants!!**

**Naruto c'est une fic qui parle de l'amour!!**

**Naruto: Ouais ben j'en ai ras le bol de l'amour moi! Si il devrait y avoir de l'amour sa serais au moins avec Sakura, Sasuke commence franchement à me faire peur ces temps-si…**

**Naruto quand même, sois un peu plus romantique!!**


	16. Chapter 17

**Nouveau chapitre!!**

**Chapitre 17**

Naruto n'en pouvait plus! Quand Sakura partie, il se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de Sasuke. Sasuke le vit venir à la dernière minute. Naruto le prit par le collet et l'enfonça dans l'arbre. Il le souleva de terre et le regarda dans les yeux, le poing dans les aires près à le frapper. Sasuke ne pouvait plus bouger, pétrifié par le regard de Naruto. Le blond avait la rage dans les yeux. Puis son visage se décrispa de plus en plus et sa main fini par lâcher Sasuke, qui se mis à genoux et à tousser.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Demanda Naruto d'une voix étrangement calme.

Sasuke arrêta de tousser pour regarder Naruto. Il était dos à lui.

-Parce que… Je voulais savoir s'il y avait encore quelque chose entre toi et elle. Et sa réaction m'a prouvée qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose entre vous deux!

Naruto était démasqué.

-Et la tienne aussi Naruto, dit Sasuke en se levant derrière lui. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Naruto? Hein?

La dernière phrase que dit Sasuke, il la hurla. Naruto avait mal à son cœur et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Sasuke commença à rire.

-Comment ai-je fait pour te croire Naruto. J'aurais du voir votre jeux bien avant.

-Sasuke… Souffla Naruto.

Sasuke ne l'entendit pas, il riait.

Naruto se retourna subitement vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Et toi comment as-tu pu embrassé Sakura pendant que nous étions ensembles? Demanda Naruto.

-Nous n'étions plus vraiment ensemble Naruto, je croyais que tu l'avait deviné après se que tu à faite avec Sakura.

Les deux amoureux s'affrontèrent du regard puis Sasuke se retourna vers l'arbre. Il sentit qu'on le prit par le dos et des mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine.

-Sasuke, je ne veux pas te perdre! Dit Naruto en pleurant.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi.

-J'accepte tes excuses Naruto, dit finalement Sasuke en se retournant vers Naruto pour le regarder dans les yeux avec amour.

Il le prit par les épaules.

-Mais ne me refait plus jamais cela Naruto… Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre.

Sasuke l'embrassa avec amour et leur langues se rencontrèrent pour danser follement, comme à leur premier baisé.

Sakura courut les larmes aux yeux jusqu'à se que son pied rencontre une pierre. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Le choc fut brutal et elle perdit conscience en criant de tout ses forces.

Ino, Choji et Shikamaru, étaient entrain de s'entraîner tandis qu'ils entendirent le cris de Sakura. Ino dit à son groupe de continuer sans elle. Elle partie voir dans les bois et elle y découvrit quelque chose d'inhabituel sur le sol. Elle vit donc Sakura sur le sol, le front en sang. Ino alla chercher ses coéquipiers et, ensembles, ramenèrent Sakura à l'hôpital.

**Yay un autre chapitre de finaliser!! Désoler si ce chapitre a prit du temps à être pondu (Non je ne suis pas une poule O.o). C'est parce que nous avons déménagés et j'ai pas eu intrenet depuis longtemps… Je vais faire mon possible pour envoyer la fin de mon histoire avant août.**

**Sakura: J'èspere, j'ai bien hâte de voir comment cette histoire va finir!**

…

**Naruto: Moi aussi!! Dit, sa va être quand exactement??**

**Euhh… Naruto, ne me met pas la pression, j'ai dit avant août.**

**Sasuke: ouais mais ce n'est pas une date exacte ça!**

**O.o parce que toi aussi tu veut voir la fin?? Dit moi Sasuke, est ce que c'est pour savoir si tu va finir avec Naruto??(sourire sadique)**

**Sasuke: O.o euhh… non, c'est pour… Pour… Pour… (en sueur) Pour voir si je ne vais pas finir avec Naruto!!**

**-.-;**


	17. Chapter 18

**Si je veut publier toute mon histoire avant août, faut que ça continue!!**

**Chapitre 18**

-Savez-vous se qu'y lui est arrivée?? Demanda une infirmière à Ino.

-Je comptais sur vous pour me le dire, dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

L'infirmière partie donc de la chambre en faisant la moue.

Ino regarda Sakura dans son lit d'hôpital et soupira. Elle déposa une fleure dans un pot juste à coté d'elle.

Naruto et Sasuke sortirent enfin de la forêt après une longue séance de langoureux baisés. Ils virent une silhouette au loin, quelle qu'un s'approchait. Ils virent Ino arrivée à la course. Elle s'arrêta en avant des deux garçons, essoufflée.

-Vous devriez aller voir Sakura…Dit Ino en reprenant son souffle. Elle est à l'hôpital en se moment.

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent et ensemble ils partirent vers l'hôpital. En courant Sasuke dit:

-Je ne devrais pas y aller, je lui ferais trop un grand choc, j'attend de ses nouvelles chez moi.

Naruto fit signe de la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord.

Sakura se réveilla mais n'ouvra pas ses yeux tout de suite. Elle avait mal à la tête et apporta sa main à son front. Elle sentit qu'elle était dans un lit et se souvint du moment avant qu'elle trébuche. Sa conversation avec Sasuke, ses lèvres, et le sentier défiler devant elle.

-Sakura est-ce que ça va? Demanda une voix masculine à coté d'elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vu fut le visage de Naruto.

-Naruto… Où suis-je? Demanda-t-elle, la voix basse.

-Tu es à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas se qui s'est passé, mais les infirmières disent que tu aurais tombée et que tu t'aurais cognée la tête.

Sakura repensa subitement au baisé qu'elle avait eu quelque jours avant avec Naruto et repensa en même temps celui échangé avec Sasuke. Elle eu le goût de pleurer. Des larmes tombèrent malgré elle, en silence.

-Naruto… j'ai une question à te demander, Demanda Sakura en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je t'écoute, dit Naruto en regardant les larmes coulées sur ses joues.

-Est ce que… Est ce que c'est moi que tu aime le plus… ou Sasuke?

Naruto fut bouleversé en entendant cette question, parce que lui même n'en savait pas la réponse.

-Je… Je, Commença Naruto.

On entendit cogner à la porte et Kakashi entra dans la pièce. Sakura essuya ses larmes le plus vite possible. Kakashi vint s'asseoir aux coté de Naruto et commença à regarder Sakura.

-Je crois que tu t'es faite une vilaine bosse! Commença-t-il.

-_Il n'aurait pas pu dire autre chose? _Se dit Sakura, exaspéré.

-Je vais revenir te voir plus tard Sakura, dit Naruto.

-Je ne crois pas, dit le sensei au deux adolescents. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

**Suspense!! Haha je suis cruelle des fois **

**Sasuke: Pas juste des fois!**

… **Explique toi!**

**Sasuke: premièrement, je suis pas gay! Je veut pas être avec Naruto moi, d'ailleurs, je veut être avec personne.**

**Justement c'est sûrement pour ça que plein de gens font des histoires de toi et Naruto, en plus vous allez si bien ensemble!!**

**Sasuke et Naruto: O.o**

**Le début d'août arrive à grand pas O.o!! avez vous hâte de voir la suite??**


	18. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

**J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à la fin du chapitre…**

**Chapitre 19**

Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi étaient dans la chambre d'hôpital.

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dirent, Dit le sensei.

Naruto revint s'asseoir à coté de Kakashi pour le regarder.

-Une mauvaise nouvelle, commença Kakashi. Je dois aller en mission.

-Mais vous étiez déjà en mission, dit Naruto.

-Ma mission ne finiras pas ici, Naruto. Je vais aller la finir hors du village et je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir. Je compte sur vous pour que vous vous entraîniez bien et vous laisserez un mots à Sasuke pour moi. Oh et vous n'allez pas faire de missions tant que je ne serais pas là.

Sakura et Naruto hochèrent de la tête pour faire signe de leur accord.

-Bien, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je dois partir maintenant, prenez bien soin de vous!

Kakashi se leva de son banc, paresseusement, et parti en direction de la porte. En la fermant, il leur adressa un sourire.

-Je suis sûr qu'il ses tout! Déclara Naruto en regardant encore la porte.

Sakura commença à rire. Naruto aussi, quelque secondes après.

Sakura arrêta subitement de rire et regarda Naruto dans les yeux. Naruto remarqua son regard et arrêta lui aussi.

-Naruto tu n'a pas répondu à ma question. Es ce que… Tu m'aime vraiment?

Naruto commença à la regarder. Il détourna le regard.

-Je… Je ne, bafouilla Naruto.

La main de Sakura se déposa sur sa joue et ils commencèrent à se regarder sérieusement. Naruto ne pouvant plus attendre, mis sa main à coté d'elle, dans le lit et se pencha vers son visage. Leur lèvres se touchèrent pour échanger un long baisé. Sakura arrêta le contacte, mais garda son visage quand même près de celui à Naruto.

-Je n'en étais pas sûr, Chuchota Sakura dans l'oreille à Naruto. Mais je sais maintenant, que je t'aime, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto, content, recommença à l'embrassé, tendrement.

Naruto arriva en avant de la maison de Sasuke et se décida enfin de cogner à la porte. Sasuke lui ouvra et demanda à Naruto d'entrer. Sasuke commença donc à lui demander si Sakura allait bien. Naruto lui répondit que oui, qu'elle s'était jusque cognée la tête en tombant. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et l'enlaçât.

-Je suis désolé pour se que je tes fait dans la forêt, avoua Sasuke à son bien-aimé.

Naruto, pour le soulager, l'embrassa dans le cous plusieurs fois.

-C'est du passé maintenant Sasuke, lui chuchota Naruto.

Naruto et Sasuke restèrent ainsi jusqu'à se que Naruto le pris pas les épaules et l'éloigna de lui.

-Je dois partir maintenant, lui dit Naruto.

Naruro s'en alla vers la porte, mais Sasuke arrêta son geste en se mettant en avant de lui. Sasuke mis ses mains des deux cotés du visage à Naruto et l'embrassa. Naruto, enfin arrivé à la porte, lui dit que leur sensei n'allait pas être là encore avant un bout de temps. Il partit donc vers sa maison.

**Voilà pour un autre chapitre, j'ai quelle que chose d'important à vous dire…**

**Sakura: Je fini avec Naruto à la fin, c'est ça hein?**

**Non ça n'a aucun rapport avec la fin!**

**Naruto: Alors je ne fini pas avec Sakura??**

**Arrêter d'essayer de savoir la fin**

**Sasuke: Mais il faudrait bien que nous le sachions un jour ou l'autre, c'est quand même nous les acteurs!**

**ASSEZ!! Se que je veux vous dire n'a rien a avoir avec le scripte… enfin un peu…**

**Sakura: C'est juste ça qu'on attend depuis temps tôt.**

**La chose que je voulais dire c'est que le reste de mon histoire c'est effacer dans mon ordinateur (Je soupçonne mon frère) enfin, toute mon histoire… Il ne me restai que se chapitre, mais pour vous, je vais essayer de continuer l'histoire avec se qui me reste dans mon esprit… À la prochaine sûrement!!(Ne vous inquiété pas trop) **


	19. Chapter 20

**Ouf, je suis contente de voir que je me souvient un peu du reste de l'histoire**

**Chapitre 20**

Sakura sortit tôt le matin pour se rendre vers sa maison, le lit d'hôpital n'était pas confortable et elle voulait se reposer.

Naruto se réveilla aussi d'une heure très matinale et alla manger ses nouilles comme déjeuner. Il parti en route vers l'hôpital, mais en si rendant, il vit Sakura passer dans une petite ruelle en arrière d'une boutique.

-_Tien, Sakura est déjà sortit de l'hôpital! Mais pourquoi prend-t-elle se chemin? Est ce que ce serait un raccourcis??_

Naruto partit donc, lui aussi dans la petite ruelle. Quand il arriva, il fut plongé dans le noir. Il ne voyait pas la sorti, il se retourna et ne vit plut, non plut, la sortie où in avait entré.

-Sakura, es tu là?? Dit à voix haute Naruto. Sakura!?

Il n'entendit rien. Il commença à avancer, quand il vit quel que chose au loin. Deux petits points noirs, brillants. Une voix s'éleva dans la noirceur.

-Alors Naruto. Tu serais prêt à aller voir cette chère Sakura avant moi?? Ne m'aime tu dont plus??

Naruto reconnu la voix mystérieuse au moment ou il vit le visage de Sasuke dans la pénombre.

-J'en crois pas mes yeux, tu serais prêt à me laisser pour une fille qui joue avec toi comme un chat avec sa balle de laine.

-Non Sasuke, je voulais…

-Naruto, je ne peux pas vivre avec un égoïste, avec un gars qui joue avec mes sentiments, c'est fini Naruto…

On ne vit plus le visage de Sasuke dans l'ombre.

-NON SASUKE!! Criât de plus belle Naruto. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je voulais rester avec toi moi…

Une larme atteint sa joue.

-Naruto tu ne veux plus de moi?

Naruto se retourna et vit maintenant le visage de Sakura.

-Moi qui croyais que tu allais rompre avec Sasuke pace que tu m'aimais plus que lui. Ne te rappelle tu pas que c'es moi que tu as aimée la première??

-Mais je vous aime tout les deux, je ne peux pas me décid…

-Non Naruto, je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Un mec qui pleure pour un autre gars de perdu, j'en veux pas. Tu n'est plus rien pour moi.

Le visage de Sakura disparut aussi.

-NON SAKURA SE N'est pas se que j'ai voulu dire…

Les Deux visages de Sasuke et de Sakura, refirent surface en avant de Naruto. Ils dirent d'une même voix:

-Naruto, tu te retrouve tout seul juste parce que tu ne peux pas faire de choix. Choisi le quel tu veux. Choisi. Choisi. Choisi. CHOISI!

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur. Il reprit son souffle en se remémorant du cauchemar qu'il venait juste de faire. Il sut que le seul moyen était pour lui de choisir.

**Mais qui va-t-il choisir?? (rire sadique) comme j'ai dit en haut je suis contente de pouvoir me rappeler que dans se chapitre, Naruto avait eu un cauchemar.**

**Sakura et Sasuke: Pff, crr crrshh (Sur le point d'éclater de rire)**

**Naruto: Hey ! C'es pas de ma faute si je fais encore des cauchemar!!**

**Sasuke et Sakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Naruto: -.-;**


	20. Chapter 21

**J'espère que vous aimerez se chapitre! **

**Chapitre 21**

Mais, justement pour choisir… Naruto en avait aucune idées comment procédé. On cogna à sa porte et il sauta du lit pour allez répondre. Il ouvrit grand la porte pour voir que sur son pas, Sakura y était.

-Bonjour, Naruto… J'espère que je ne te dérangeait pas??

-Non non, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je venais juste de me réveiller. Ah, mais tu es sortie de l'hôpital?

-Oui, dit Sakura en le regardant dans les yeux. Je voulais rentrer vite chez moi pour allez me reposer… Ses lits ne sont pas très confortable.

Sakura n'y tenant plus, prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne pour le faire approcher et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Elle finnit par lâcher la main à Naruto pour la poser sur son épaule avec l'autre. Naruto l'a prise par les hanches. Naruto arrêta le baisé, mais regarda Sakura avec amour dans les yeux.

-Je crois que je vais y allé, je voulais te voir avant d'aller me coucher.

-Au revoire Sakura, dit Naruto en lâchant ses hanches.

-Au revoir, fit-elle en descendant les marches.

Naruto ferma la porte et la regarda. Il venait justement de se rendre compte que choisir entre Sakura et Sasuke, se ne serait pas facile. Il se laissa atterrir sur ses genoux en y pensant bien.

_J'aime Sasuke de tout mon cœur, c'est vrai, et Sakura J'aime être en sa présence. J'en peux plus il faut que j'en parle a Quel qu'un… Mais à qui??_

Il décida d'aller manger un bol de ramens avec du laits avant d'y pensé correctement.

Sasuke se réveilla en pensant à Naruto… Il était devenu distant avec lui et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il s'habilla, prit un pain entre ses dents et partit de chez lui.

Naruto avait bien pensé à qui il pourrait faire par de son secret et qui pourrait l'aider. Il marcha dans le village de Konoha en se demandant où serait cette personne. Il décida d'aller voir dans la forêt… Surement que beaucoup de ninjas était déjà entrains de s'entraîner. Il vit justement la personne debout dans une prairie. Hinata. Il la vit faire preuve de concentration, il l'a regarda aussi faire son byakugan. Elle eut enfin fini son entraînement et elle ramassa ses choses qu'elle avait laissée près d'un arbre. Naruto fit son entré par les buissons en avant d'elle. Elle poussa un petit cri et tomba.

-Oh Hinata, excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur!

-N... Naruto-kun?

-Hinata, il faudrait que je te parle en seul à seul, s'il te plaît.

Sasuke arriva à la maison à Naruto et cogna. Il vit après un certain temps qu'il était partit. Il en profita pour entré.

Naruto et Hinata était sur les têtes des hokages en roc.

-Alors, que voulais tu me dire Naruto-kun?

-C'est un secret, et j'aimerais… Que tu en parle a personne d'accord?

-D'accord.

-Bon eumm… Tu savais que j'aimais Sakura hein? Et bien… j'aime aussi… Sa… Sasuke…

Hinata prit un aire surprise même si elle le savait déjà.

-Et maintenant je sais plus qui choisir entre les deux, lui expliqua Naruto avec difficulté.

-Tu sais plus qui choisir?

-Oui, j'aime les deux ses sûre… Mais je ne suis pas capable de… Enfin je peux pas sortir avec Sasuke et Sakura en même temps tu vois?

-Oui je vois…

-Alors, aurais-tu un conseil a me donner??

**Et non, ce n'est pas mon Dernier chapitre!! Sa a pris du temps a le publier je sais, mais j'avais pas d'idée!!**

**Sakura: Pourtant tu as tellement d'imagination!!**

**Je sais, mais là, sa ma manqué**

**Naruto:… Pourquoi faire appelle à Hinata?? Je peux régler mes problèmes tout seul non??**

**Sasuke: Ouais… Avec les poings…**

**Naruto: Non c'est pas vrai Sasuke… Et puis c'étais pas a toi que je parlais!!**

**Mais dans un sens, Naruto, c'est vrais…**

**Naruto: O.o**

**Mais on t'aime comme sa!!… Bon pour le prochain chapitre j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur un des personnages… La fin de se personnage devrais tu être triste ou joyeuse (pour le personnage)?? La seule indice que je peu vous donner ses que sa commence par la lettre: S**

**J'attend vos reviews!**


	21. Chapter 22

**Un autre chapitre !! **

**Chapitre 22**

-Un conseil? Demanda Hinata à Naruto.

-Oui… je me sens perdu et il faut que je décide.

Un moment de silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes adolescents.

-Je crois que… Tu devrais peut-être regarder dans le passé, voir des moments que tu a aimé et détesté avec Sakura et Sasuke. Peut-être aussi de voir leur qualités et leur défauts? Écoute ton cœur et choisi le ou la qu'elle tu aime le plus. N'écoute pas ta tête parce que peut-être que ton cœur a déjà fait son choix, mais que ta tête te dis que tu veux rester avec tes deux amours.

-…

Naruto y pensa et trouva que ce pourrait être une bonne idée.

-Merci Hinata, dit-il avec sincérité.

-De rien, dit-elle en rougissant.

Après c'être dis au revoir, Naruto repartit chez lui. Il arriva et senti une odeur de nouille au porcs comme il aimait. Il arriva dans la cuisine et ses yeux devinrent ronds quand il vit Sasuke au fournaux.

-Sasuke?

Il se retourna vers Naruto et plongeât ces yeux dans les siens.

-Naruto!

Il marcha quelque pas vers Naruto et l'enlaça à la taille. Naruto fit de même autour du cou a Sasuke. Et pour la première fois, il ressentit quelque chose de bizarre dans son ventre. Il avait déjà entendu des personnes dirent qu'ils avait eu des papillons dans leur estomac quand ils rencontrèrent leur âmes sœur. Il crut qu'il était entrain de le vivre avec Sasuke en ce moment.

-J… Je t'aime Sasuke.

Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa en mettant se deux mains sur les joues de Naruto. Les papillons redoubla dans son ventre. Il finir leur long et tendre baisé.

-Sasuke j'aimerais que tu me rejoigne dans la forêt dans quelque minutes, j'ai à te dire, quelque chose de très important.

Il parti en courant vers la porte, sans fermer cette dernière. Sasuke resta en place, se remémorant du baisé qu'ils vinrent juste de s'échanger. Il enleva les ramens du rond et entreprit son chemin pour la forêt.

Naruto courut jusqu'à la maison de Sakura. Il cogna deux fois et on vint lui ouvrire. Heureusement c'était Sakura. Il lui prit la main et repartit à courir dans la forêt en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent ensembles.

**Finit le chapitre!! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé se que j'ai écrit. Et non se n'est pas la fin, mais elle est proche!**

**Naruto: Pourquoi j'ai ressentis des papillons pour Sasuke O.o Quand même je dis que je suis pas gay!!**

**Sasuke: De quoi tu parle Naruto, moi je l'ai bien aimé ton baiser!!**

**Naruto et Sakura: O.o??**

**Okay… Je vous laisserait sur cette note troublante O.o Je refais l'annonce de mon personnage: Devrai-t-il avoir une fin triste ou joyeuse. L'indice est que son nom commence par S Merci pour les reviews future **


	22. Chapter 23

**Long chapitre pour célébrer mon dernier chapitre!!**

**Chapitre 23**

Sasuke était déjà dans la forêt, près de l'arbre le plus grand de la forêt, où lui et Naruto savaient déjà entraîné ensemble. Il vit Naruto et Sakura arrivés, mains dans la mains. Il sut que quelque chose s'étais passé entre lui et Sakura et sut enfin pourquoi Naruto était si distant avec lui ses derniers temps.

-_Il va sûrement me dire qu'il ne veut plus de moi, maintenant qu'il à Sakura avec lui, _se dit Sasuke dans son fort antérieur.

Naruto demanda à Sakura de se mettre en face de lui, à coté de Sasuke. Sasuke commenças à éviter le regard de Naruto.

-J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire à tout les deux.

-Tu était avec Sakura depuis le début Naruto? Demanda froidement Sasuke en relevant précipitamment la tête vers Naruto.

-Non, depuis deux jours, dit Naruto surpris par la question. Laisse moi continuer s'il te plaît Sasuke.

Sasuke alla rétorquer, mais retint sa langue.

-Se que je vais vous dire ne va pas être facile pour moi.

Sakura et Sasuke le regardèrent dans les yeux, savant tout les deux que Naruto allait parler de leur relation.

-… J'ai sorti avec vous deux parce que… Je vous aimaient tout les deux. Et j'ai fait part de mon problème à une personne, pour qu'elle m'aide. Elle m'a dit de premièrement regarder vos qualités et vaux défauts… Mais j'ai aimé se que je voyait en vous deux. Je trouve que vous êtes des personnes… extraordinaires qui partage mon cœur. Ensuite elle m'a demander de regarder les moments du passé. Avec toi Sasuke, les premiers jours que l'on ses rencontrer en étant l'équipes 7, n'ont pas été très joyeux! Mais nous avons quand même réussi à devenir amis, et amours. Avec toi Sakura… Je me rappelle le nombre de fois que tu t'es foutu de moi, ou quand tu m'ignorait, dans tes yeux, la seule personne que je voyait, était Sasuke. Et un jour tes yeux on changé de direction. Depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, j'ai tombé amoureux de toi, mais tu continuait à m'ignorer j'usqu'à se jour là, où, peut-être, tu à perdu espoir d'embrasser ou même d'être avec lui que tu aimait tant… Enfin elle m'a dit, de regarder à l'intérieur de mon cœur et non de ma tête.

Sasuke et Sakura le regardèrent avec intérêt, pour savoir qui il avait choisi…

-Mais pour le savoir, j'aimerais que vous me dites, se que vous pensé de moi, dit Naruto, en les regardant tout les deux dans les yeux.

Sasuke prit la parole tout de suite.

-Je trouve que tu est le meilleur petit ami du monde Naruto, quand je t'ai montrer mon amour pour la première fois, tu ne t'es pas dérobé.

Sakura prit un peu de temps avant de répondre.

-Tu es… Tu sais me comprendre quand il faut et tu m'a toujours accepté comme je suis.

Naruto les regarda tout les deux. Il déclara finalement:

-J'ai fait mon choix, et ses toi que j'aime, Sasuke.

Sasuke versa une larme de joie et enroula le cou a Naruto en le remerciant.

Sakura, n'étant plus capable de les voir ensembles, partie dans le fond de la forêt. Sasuke regarda finalement Naruto dans les yeux et demanda:

-C'est qui qui t'as donné se conseils??

-C'est Hinata, Dit naturellement Naruto

-Hinata, Répéta Sasuke avec les yeux ronds.

-Quoi je ne devais pas??

-Naruto, tu ne savait pas que Hinata es la plus bavarde de tout Konoha quand elle sais une bonne nouvelle?? Maintenant je suis sûr que tout le monde du village sait que l'on est ensemble!!

-Mais ses pas grave ça, dit Naruto, ont n'auras plus à se cacher!!

Sasuke sut qu'il avait raison et ils commencèrent à marcher vers la sorti de la forêt. Enfin arrivés, Ils furent accueillit par des confettis et la plus part des Ninjas du villages qu'ils connaissaient.

-Bravo au amoureux!!

-Un baisé, un baisé, un baisé!

Naruto et Sasuke s'embrassèrent devant toute la foule et Naruto crut voir Hinata avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Sakura sortie finalement de la forêt et fonças dans Rock Lee.

-Sakura, es ce que sa va?

Sakura regarda vers Lee, hocha la tête, mais repartie ses pleures. Ils restèrent un long moment à se parler, à se consoler, à se coller. Finalement Rock Lee, ne pouvant plus tenir, embrassa Sakura.

Hinata organisa une fête se soir là pour Naruto et Sasuke, Tout le monde était là, même Sakura, au bras de Rock Lee.

**Fini histoire… j'ai réussi à finir!! Je suis, fière de moi (essuie ses yeux plein de larmes de joies)**

**Sakura: NON, je peut pas croire que je sort avec GROS SOURCIS!!**

**Non mais comprend… je voulais pas te faire une fin triste… et Rock Lee est la seule personne que j'ai trouvé et qui t'aime…**

**Naruto: Et moi je l'aime Sakura!! Pourquoi je suis pas resté avec elle…**

**Parce que depuis le début de mon histoire je voulais que tu finisse avec Sasuke…**

**Naruto: Pourquoi on a inventé le yaoi :(**

**Sasuke: Plein toi pas trop, moi j'ai aimé se chapitre… Surtout le bout ou on s'embrasse!!**

**Naruto et Sakura: O.o**

**O.o**

**Sasuke: Je plaisante depuis le début Naruto!! J'ai détesté ça en faite..**

**Naruto: T'es sûre??**

**Sasuke:O.o dis moi… T'es quand même pas tombé amoureux de moi pour vrai??**

**OK, je crois que je vais finir ici… J'espère que vous avez aimé mon histoire… Laissé moi des reviews si oui!! MERCI de m'avoir lut jusqu'au bout, malgré toute les fautes que j'ai faites depuis le début… Mais je suis quand même pas la première de ma classe en français!! Je suis contente d'enfin mettre mon histoire dans les histoires complete!! BYE BYE a la prochaine ;)**


End file.
